


El árbol de la vida

by enchantress



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantress/pseuds/enchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Encantadora acaba de perder aquello que más le importaba, pero, como tantas otras cosas, solo lo aprecia verdaderamente cuando ya no puede recuperarlo.</p><p>Con la vista puesta en vengar la muerte de Skurge el Verdugo, Amora se propone acabar con aquellos que la causaron (sin darse cuenta de que ella es la principal culpable), aunque sea lo último que haga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ni en un millón de años

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre Amora, siendo que en muy poco tiempo le cogí un cariño impresionante al personaje. Siempre me han podido los villanos, pero ella tiene algo diferente.
> 
> La Encantadora fue una de las primeras mentes perversas y femeninas en aparecer en la industria del cómic, y rompió con todos los moldes impuestos hasta el momento: no fue hasta mediados de los años sesenta, coincidiendo con el Movimiento Feminista, que aparecieron en los comics las primeras mujeres, ya fueran superheroínas o supervillanas, sin contar a Wonder Woman.
> 
> Basada en las diosas nórdicas Freya e Idunn, Amora utiliza mayormente su apariencia para lograr lo que quiere, que suele estar determinado por su carácter egoísta y caprichoso. Puede ser difícil imaginar que fuera un modelo para el Movimiento Feminista, pero Amora no solo era orgullosa, sino también fuerte e independiente. A lo largo de sus apariciones en el comic y diferentes series televisivas, ha usado a quien le ha dado la gana y, en el momento de aliarse con alguien, hombre o mujer, siempre ha estado en un nivel igual o superior a sus compañeros de maldades (a excepción, en ciertas ocasiones, de Loki). 
> 
> Amora se ha servido de su talento y su belleza para labrarse su propio camino, sin pensar en las consecuencias y sin pedir perdón por ello. Pero tras esa máscara de manipuladora, ella también tiene corazón. Ahí es donde entra Skurge, que ha sido el único hombre que ha logrado arrancarle unas lágrimas a la temible Encantadora y hacerle pasar un muy mal rato.
> 
> Dicho esto, mi única intención era darle un final alternativo, más oscuro y retorcido, al final del #1 del comic Thor: God-Sized Special.

Amora nunca se había sentido tan sola. Antes aún guardaba la esperanza de que, sin contar con las consecuencias de proyectar su magia contra el Yggdrasil, pudiera devolver al Verdugo a la vida y acabar de una vez por todas con su soledad. Ahora ya solo puede reconfortarse con el recuerdo.

Reclinada por completo sobre el tronco de los Nueve Reinos, todavía solloza, sus quejidos quedos y lastimeros. Su pelo dorado se enreda en las asperezas de la corteza del Yggdrasil. Le duele el cuerpo, le duele la cabeza, pero sobre todo, le duele el corazón.

“Skurge,” susurra, acariciando ausentemente el lugar donde el árbol conecta con la tierra. “Lo siento... Lo siento tantísimo.” Las lágrimas se agolpan nuevamente sobre sus mejillas. Sólo consigue ser sincera con él, por primera vez, cuando su secuaz y amante ya está muerto; cuando ya está segura de que no puede oírla venirse abajo.

_“Él era como un cachorro a veces. Y como una mula en otras. La única cosa que amé más que dejarlo, fue traerlo de vuelta”_

Con un fuerte gemido, recuerda, rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos, la primera profesión sincera de amor que hizo en los brazos del Dios del Trueno. Este pensamiento le hace sonreír amargamente durante unos instantes; ¿confesando sus sentimientos por aquel al que había rechazado internamente una y mil veces, en el reconfortante abrazo de aquel cuyo amor llevaba persiguiendo toda su existencia? Qué irónica podía llegar a ser la vida, y qué caprichoso el corazón.

Ahora, Thor no podía importarle menos. No es más que un recuerdo borroso, entremezclado con el dolor y la imagen de Skurge.

Y Loki. Él –ahora ella– siempre estaba en sus peores momentos, y siempre lo había estado, pero no como un amigo, como un apoyo, sino como el ardid de la mayoría de sus desgracias. Frunciendo inconscientemente el ceño, se toma unos minutos para reflejar su rabia contra él. Golpea el suelo con un puño, una y otra vez, cada una más fuerte que la anterior, murmurando maldiciones contra el Dios del Engaño. Con infinito rencor y habiendo perdido toda sensibilidad en la mano a causa de los golpes, recuerda una vez más como Loki, aprovechándose de su debilidad, se había acercado a ella predicando querer ‘ayudar’. En aquel momento poco le había importado su ayuda, no la necesitaba. Solo su corazón, nublado por la locura de la soledad, había dejado que se aproximara lo suficiente y, en un visto y no visto, cambiara su lugar por el de un atrapado Thor, que se veía ahora libre para destrozar el árbol de los Nueve Reinos.

“Si no fuera por ese gusano...” Amora pega su mejilla al violentado Yggdrasil, todavía maltrecho por el uso del hacha de Skurge sobre él. “Ahora podríamos estar juntos de nuevo, amor mío.”

Juntos, y el universo en sí destrozado, deshilachado.

_“Me harté de la razón, Dios del Trueno. Me harté de todo el dolor y todo lo que trae la razón.”_

De ese pensamiento deriva otro recuerdo: la Encantadora revive el haberle pedido a su antes adorado Thor que acabase con su vida de una vez por todas, que se llevara ese insoportable dolor que anidaba en su interior desde el momento en el que el Verdugo la apartó de su lado.  
En aquel angustioso instante, Amora se dio cuenta de que ni en un millón de años volvería a encontrar a alguien que consiguiera igualar el aprecio que le tenía a ese hombre enorme y de aspecto malhumorado que siempre le había profesado una devoción sin igual, mayor de la que ningún hombre que hubiera hechizado le había dado. Y ella sólo había sabido despreciarlo, o en su defecto, ignorarlo.  
Cuán estúpida había llegado a ser, cuán ciega había tenido que estar para negar que ese sentimiento era mutuo, quizá no desde el primer momento, pero sí con la misma intensidad.

Pero ahora ya es tarde, demasiado tarde para lamentaciones y para intentar arreglar las cosas.

Acompañada por sus propios quejidos, Amora se levanta a duras penas, con la vista clavada en el trozo restante del Yggdrasil. Se lleva los dedos a los labios y los besa, para luego devolver el gesto al lugar donde, por unos minutos, su amado había comenzado a tomar forma y vida. Es lo único que puede hacer, pues, en sus cavilaciones, se ha prometido no volver a llorar por Skurge, el Verdugo, si bien sus acciones futuras puedan tenerlo en relación.

Oh, desde luego que no va a olvidarle. Ni a él, ni a los que orquestaron tanto su muerte como el fin de su vuelta.


	2. Mentiroso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeña advertencia a los lectores antes de empezar: este capítulo está escrito en segunda persona y planeo seguir jugando con las perspectivas ahora en adelante, para poder mostrar todos los sucesos desde todos los puntos de vista posibles.

Te tiene justo donde quería. Ahora, dependes casi por completo de ella. Sabes que terminará liberándote, pero tampoco ignoras que seguro que está dispuesta a jugar –cruelmente- contigo un poco antes de hacerlo.

“Te mereces esto y más, engañador.” Su voz ya no suena dulce e incitante como la última vez que la escuchaste estando a solas. Está enfadada, está dolida. Si al menos pudieras hablar, la reconfortarías, le harías ver que no está sola... por tu propio bien. Por experiencia, sabes que una mujer con el corazón roto es peligrosa, y más si es una experta hechicera, de modo que te juras y te perjuras que más te vale seguir teniéndola de su lado. Aunque, después de todo lo ocurrido, sabes que hay dos posibilidades: Amora, destrozada, puede ceder a tus engatusamientos sin que te suponga esfuerzo alguno, como buen mentiroso que eres, o bien, puedes pasarte una buena temporada tratando de romper el muro de desconfianza que sin duda se ha formado entre vosotros.

Suspiras, bajando la vista. La posición no es muy cómoda: te ha atado las manos a la espalda y la mordaza que te previene de hablar está más que sujeta, probablemente gracias a algún hechizo. Estar sentado de rodillas, encima de tus piernas, tampoco ayuda mucho.

La hechicera te dirige una mirada que, por tu estado de recluso, llega a intimidarte. A lo largo de tu existencia has recibido miradas asesinas, de odio y rencor, pero juras que si las miradas mataran, esta habría acabado contigo en cuestión de segundos.

“Nunca te perdonaré lo que pasó frente al Yggdrasil. Quizá haya sido tu movimiento más simple, pero fue el gesto más traicionero que me has dedicado.”

¿Así que tu castigo va a ser escucharla lloriquear por su querido guerrero? Estás más que seguro de que has vivido represalias peores. Sonríes por este pensamiento, pero la mordaza lo oculta, jugando esta vez a su favor.

Se te acaba la gracia cuando, con sorprendente rapidez, Amora se planta enfrente tuyo y te tumba sobre el suelo con un pie, apoyando su peso entre tus pechos y clavando el tacón en tu esternón. Respondes con un quejido ahogado. Parece que ella no se ablanda ante el hecho de que tu cuerpo ya no sea el mismo, y no esperabas menos; incluso se dirige a ti con la misma insolencia con la que lo hacía cuando físicamente eras un hombre. Para ella siempre serás el gusano rastrero que no se dignó a rendirse a sus encantos más que cuando a él le convino, tengas cuerpo de mujer o no.

“He soportado lo indecible de ti, Dios del Engaño, pero se acabó.” Ella apoya un brazo sobre su rodilla y se inclina sobre ti, forzando el peso que tu torso puede soportar. Inconscientemente, te retuerces bajo ella, gruñendo contra la mordaza. Duele, pero si, como temes, estos son realmente tus últimos momentos, no vas a darle el placer de oírte gimotear.

Amora entrecierra los ojos, apoyando violentamente la rodilla donde antes estaba su pie, aprovechando la posición para llevar la mano a tu cuello y privarte todavía más, si le es posible, de aire. No luce como si estuviera disfrutando con lo que hace, sino como si esto fuera una obligación para ella. A pesar del dolor y la presión sobre tu pecho, le diriges la mirada, solo para comprobar que las lágrimas se forman rápidamente en sus ojos. Por unos instantes te sientes confuso, sin poder adivinar lo que pasa por su mente ahora.

“Muy a mi pesar, todavía no puedo acabar contigo.” Con una gracilidad inesperada, se levanta, necesitando tan solo un chasquido de dedos para que la mordaza y los brazaletes que te sujetaban desaparezcan.

Finalmente puedes respirar con alivio.

“Todavía nos parecemos.” Pasas la lengua por tus labios, antes secos. “¿Vas a usarme para alguna maldad? En tu estado, bruja, no podría esperarme otra cosa.” Aún dolido, aprovechas estos segundos y su confesión para devolverle el golpe, apoyando tu mano con cuidado sobre el pecho. Ella no suelta prenda y se limita a darte la espalda. “Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podría querer tu _negro_ y _roto_ corazón ahora... más que venganza?”

La hechicera aprieta sus puños, y el gesto violento de su rostro cambia por otro más melancólico, dándote la razón sin necesidad de palabras. Aun así, sabes que todavía te conviene seguirle el juego. “Tú dirás, Encantadora.”

“Quiero a Thor.” Y justo cuando el estómago se te contrae al oír el nombre de tu hermano, cuando crees que ella, tras mucho quejarse, está volviendo a las andadas, añade algo que desde luego no esperabas. “Y lo quiero muerto.”


	3. Y después irás tú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez cambio de perspectiva. Esta vez le toca a Amora.

“Debo admitir que no esperaba jamás oírte decir algo así.” Con precaución y todavía con la mano sobre el pecho, Loki se levanta, encarándote mientras le diriges una mirada censuradora.

“No son tus impresiones lo que necesito.” Confías en que tu tono de voz, imperativo, le haga callar, al menos hasta que termines de hablar. “Esta vez vas a ser tú el secuaz, maldito, y te aseguro que lo que te depara si te niegas, no será de tu agrado.”

Pacientemente, Loki permanece impasible. El hombre es un animal de costumbres, y aún te cuesta hacerte a la idea de que _él_ es ahora una mujer; tampoco te ha pasado desapercibido de que usa este cambio a modo de renacimiento y redención, por lo que ni te molestas en tratarlo como una igual. Puede que tú no hayas caído en su truco, pero parece que el resto de Asgard y en especial Thor, compadecido por la visión de una mujer que solo pide una nueva oportunidad, sí. Y eso te hace admitir que el _nuevo_ Loki sí se parece más a ti.

“Así pues, no cuestiones mis palabras.” Te acercas a él manteniendo una actitud altiva que bien sabes no sirve de nada contra él, pero te ayuda a mantenerte serena. “Sé que, por mucho que gimotees en palacio sigues sin esconder nada bueno. Tu mirada te delata; siempre lo ha hecho. Sigues siendo tú el que posee el corazón más negro de los dos.”

Él sonríe, tú frunces el ceño. “Perspicaz como siempre **,** hechicera. Tus sospechas no son infundadas, pero tampoco te incumben.” Con gesto solemne y ya recuperado, Loki alza la vista y lleva las manos a su espalda. “Haré como digas, pero tú seguirás tu camino y yo seguiré el mio.”

No te importan sus exigencias mientras cumpla con su cometido. Por lo que has podido adivinar, él también planeaba acabar con Thor, pero no te fías del todo siendo que todos sus intentos anteriores han fallado. Aunque, por otro lado y por lo que has observado desde la distancia, parece que el renacer como mujer le ha dado una nueva visión del mundo a esa sabandija.

“Como gustes.” Todo lo malo termina por hacer mella, y tanto tiempo, tantas malicias compartidas con el Dios del Engaño también han dejado huella en ti. Por esta vez, dejas que crea que lo hará a su manera, sin dejarle ver que pretendes estar detrás de cada paso suyo. “Pero no es su cadáver el único que quiero ver.”

Loki alza una ceja, haciéndote ver sincera curiosidad. No es de extrañar que él se conformara con ver su propio sueño –ahora también parte del tuyo– cumplido, pero tu corazón, roto y sin arreglo, pide algo más, recordándote a cada instante que ya no te queda nada más por perder.

“Thor será el primero, pero no el último. Quiero–” Cierras los ojos unos instantes, inspirando con fuerza. “–no, _veré_ a Hela y Morgana caer ante mí, también.”

La cara del conspirador es ahora un poema. Se muestra incrédulo, e interiormente te dices que jamás lo has visto hacer una mueca igual, lo cual te ofende. Tú nunca hiciste semejantes gestos cuando él te contó sus _inviables_ planes, añadiéndote a ellos. Le toma unos instantes recuperar la compostura, y aun así te cuestiona, visiblemente desconcertado.

“Amora, eso es una locura.” Frunce el ceño, sonando compasivo a la vez que censurador, haciendo que te hierva la sangre en segundos. “Comprendo que estés disgustada, pero, ¿Hela? ¿ _Y_ Morgana? Hay que ser muy valiente o muy estúpido para siquiera plantearse una afrenta semejante.”

“Quizás, mas, ¿comparable a querer acabar con un reino y con dos dioses que te superan con creces en poder? Permíteme dudar, entonces, de quién de los dos es más estúpido. O más valiente, si te es igual.” Escupes tu respuesta como si de veneno se tratara, clavando la mirada sobre Loki y sabiendo que tus palabras le hieren tanto como a ti el que todavía dude de tu determinación. Eres consciente de que vuestras metas son imprudentes por igual, pero la rabia te nubla el sentido común.

Sus rasgos, ahora femeninos, se oscurecen por el agravio, pero no responde al momento. “¿Realmente era necesario, querida? No era mi intención que te lo tomaras como una ofensa; cualquier otro te habría jurado demente.” Escuchas cómo traga saliva, algo nervioso por tu agitación. Expectante de tu reacción, añade más suavemente: “Sabes que ni tú ni yo somos perfectos.”

“Coincido. Pero yo ya no tengo nada más por lo que luchar, hijo de Laufey.” Tu voz pasa del desprecio más absoluto a la infinita indiferencia. Con un suspiro cansado, le das la espalda una vez más, mirando a la nada. “Thor, Hela y Mordona pagarán con su vida; serán la purga a mi soledad. Y después irás tú.”


End file.
